totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ale że co się stało!?
Zadanie odbędzie się w ciągu dwóch dni: Od 26 do 27.09.2013. Do tego czasu można pisać konwersacje. Dnia 25.09.2013 będzie ogłoszenie wyników zadania dla przegranych. Szczegóły zadania potem Vince: 'Witajcie ponownie! A co ostatnio się nam zdarzyło w Czarnobylu? Otóż zawodnicy zostali zaproszeni do konkursy w kalambury! W które jak się okazało wygrała Hildegarde oraz Heny! Miała się odbyć również eliminacja, no ale miałem serce i postanowiłem, że nikt nie odpadnie. Co nas czeka? I jakie wyzwanie? Kto powróci? To wszystko w kolejnym odciku Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Domki zawodników Henry obudził się jako pierwszy. Był chory. Miał katar, kaszlał, miał gorączkę, bolało go gardło itd. Ochrypłym i cienkim głosem zapiał jak kogut z niewiadomego powodu. XD Widocznie chciał poprosić o podanie tabletek. Ledwo wypowiedział kilka zdań. '''Henry: Czzzyy... mogę... prrooosić.. tabletki na ból gardła? Henry(PZ): Niena...widzę... Apsik! Być chorym.. poleciał mu z nosa gil XD Zawołał do siebie Hildzie, cichutkim głosikiem i kiedy ta usiadła na jego łóżku powoli wstał i ją przytulił. Przed Elektrownią Dawno, dawno temu, była sobie lodziarnia. A w tej lodziarni... Pracowały pewne zwierzęta. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego? Otóż, żyły sobie w niewoli u pewnego przystojnego murzyna, Ateusza. Otóż pan Ateusz dawał... sobie radę po stracie żony. Ale na pchlim targu znalazł trzy wspaniałe zwierzęta: Llamę, Strusia i Pana Jamnika. Całą trójkę spotkał trudny los, który teraz mogą odwrócić.. Jak? Nie wiem. Struś: Echh.. Mam dość tej cholernej pracy! Rzucił lodem w Llamę. Zbulwersowana Llama odpowiedziała tym samym. Zresztą, wcale jej się nie dziwię. Llama: Na lody to po szkole! Jamnik: Przymknijcie się.. Jamnik wylegiwał się na trawie i koordynował pracę kolegów. Jamnik: Zaraz nas wywalą. A po co mamy się narażać? Llama: A może zaczniesz nam pomagać? Nic nie robisz! Jamnik: Nie jestem psem, żeby pracować.. Niezręczna cisza. Jamnik: Dooobra, ja już nic nie mówię. Kłótnię zwierzaków przerwał Ateusz, właściciel. Ateusz: Co tak stoicie? Do roboty! Spojrzał na Jamnika. Ateusz: A ty! Za mną! Złapał Jamnika i wsadził do samochodu. C Ateusz: A wy! Pracujcie dalej! Struś: Czemu czuję się jak murzyn? Llama: Rób te lody! Cała podróż była nudna, nic się nie działo. Oczywiście, Ateusz narzekał na korki na drodze i piekielny upał. Jamnik smacznie spał na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. W końcu dotarli do celu. Ateusz: Wstawaj! Nie mamy czasu! Ospały Jamnik nie miał ochoty się ruszać z miejsca. Ateusz: Ruszaj się! Wyrzucił go z samochodu. Jamnik zobaczył... Jamnik: Yyy, cyrk? Serio? Weszli do cyrku. Chwilę potem byli już na arenie. Ateusz rozmawiał z jakimś gościem, a Jamnik nudził się jak mops i czekał na swojego pana. Przy okazji, oglądał występy małp, słoni i innych zwierzaczków. Jamnik: Co za kompromitacja... Przewrócił się na drugi bok. Jamnik: Wolę na to nie patrzeć.. Podszedł do niego uśmiechnięty Ateusz. Ateusz: Twoja kolei, rolado wołowa! Złapał mikrofon. Ateusz: Panie i panowie! Oklaski dla Super Jamnika! Jamnik pobladł. Chwilę potem znalazł się na arenie. Przyjaciele, z których śmiał się wcześniej, śmiali się teraz z niego. Słoń: Dalej, rolado! Kuci, kuci! Jamnik: To mi się śni... Jamnik spojrzał na chłopaka, który kazał mu przeskakiwać przez obręcz. Jamnik: Idiota... W końcu Jamnik przeskoczył przez obręcz. Zrobił parę salt i innych rzeczy. Potem zjadł nawet parówkę i swój ogon. A na koniec... Jamnik: Co ja robię? I w tej chwili Jamnik pofrunął. Leciał tak szybko, że w mgnieniu oka uderzył w ścianę i stracił przytomność. Następnego dnia, Jamnik ocknął się w domu Ateusza. Stali obok niego przyjaciele-zwierzęta. Jamnik: Co jest? Zdziwiony Jamnik potarł oczy, przyjaciele odetchnęli z ulgą.. Llama: Nareszcie! Struś: Cały i zdrowy! Jamnik: Spoko, spoko... Jamnik zerknął na psi zegarek Jamnik: Sick! Nie mamy czasu! Wstał z łóżka i ubrał kapelusz. Llama: Co ty wyprawiasz? Miałeś leżeć! Jamnik: Mamy misję! Wyjaśnię wam wszystko po drodze! Wyszedł z domu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Struś: Szybko! Zaraz coś sobie zrobi! Llama i Struś wybiegli z domu, ale... nigdzie nie było już Jamnika. Struś: No i świetnie! Zdenerwowany Struś kopnął skrzynkę pocztową - Struś: Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę! Jamnik: Szukacie mnie? Jamnik w kolorowym stroju z pelerynką wylądował na ziemi. Struś & Llama: Ale, ale... Jamnik: Chodźcie! Komu w drogę, temu buty! Wskazał na swój grzbiet. Jamnik: Nie bójcie się! Struś i Llama niepewnie usiedli na grzbiecie Jamnika. Chwilę potem podnieśli się z ziemi. Byli zdziwieni, że taki mały pies jest w stanie ich podnieść. No i... że lata. Struś & Llama: Ty latasz?! Jamnik: A co w tym dziwnego? Prawie zaryli o drzewo. Jamnik: Jeszcze nie potrafię tego ogarniać... Llama: Gdzie.. nas niesiesz? Jamnik: Musimy uratować świat przed zagładą! Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby ludzie na całym świecie, nie mogli zrobić zdrowej kupki! Struś: Uderzyłeś się w łeb, czy jak? Niezręczna cisza, again. Struś: A, no tak.. Przecież spadłeś z wysokości! Jamnik: Wszystko jest pod kontrolą! Musicie mi tylko pomóc! Llama: Przy czym? Jamnik: W ujęciu Profesora Kupki! Właściwie to Jamnik miał wizję złego traktowania ludzkości. Po tym jak uderzył się w głowę ma wyszczególniony trzeci zmysł, co bardzo mu pomaga. Co ciekawe, od dawna potrafił latać, ale tego nie ujawniał. xD Profesor Kupcia ma zamiar być jedyną Kupką na świecie i w tym celu zakupił specyfik, który ma na celu zwalczanie robienia kupki u innych organizmach żywych. Wszystko pięknie, fajnie, ale potrzebuje osób, które rozniosą to na cały świat. W tym celu produkuje Jamniki, które mają mu pomóc. Stąd Super Jamnik chce za wszelką cenę uratować wszystkich. Fajnie, prawda? Struś: To straszne! Llama: Ja chcę swoją kupkę... Jamnik: Nadal ją masz, ale musimy ją zachować. Jamnik zaparkował na miejscu parkingowym. Jamnik: Wysiadać! Llama i Struś wypełnili jego rozkazy.Weszli do jakiejś zapyziałej fabryki. Jamnik: Ciii... Umilkli i weszli głębiej w ciszy. Po ogarnięciu skomplikowanej sekwencji korytarzy... i tak się zgubili. xD Jamnik: No pięknie! Llama: Skąd wiesz, że to tu? Struś: Mieliśmy być cicho... Llama: A kogo to teraz obchodzi? Patrzcie na to. - Llama wskazała na ścianę wypełnioną zdjęciami Llamami Del Rey. Struś: Taa, pięknie. A co na to Jamnik? Jamnik? Jednak, Jamnika nigdzie nie było... Po chwili jakaś ciemna macka złapała też pozostałe zwierzaczki. Po chwili cała trójka siedziała związana u stóp Profesora Kupci. Profesor Kupcia: Proszę, proszę! Nasza armia się powiększa! Jamnik: Zamknij się! I tak ci się to nie uda! - odpowiedział Jamnik. Profesor Kupcia: Ciekawe, skąd wiedzieliście o tym, że coś planuję... Jamnik: Mamy swoje sposoby, które tobie nigdy się nie przydadzą! Profesor Kupcia: Bojowo nastawiony.. To lubię Profesorek zaczął bawić się gumką do mazania. Jamnik: I nie myśl, że uda ci się być jedyną kupką na świecie! Profesor Kupcia: Czarujące. A kto mnie powstrzyma? Pies? Lama i Struś? Llama: A żebyś wiedział! Złodziej Kupek! Jamnik: Ma racje! Profesor Kupcia: Pokażę wam coś.. Kupcia zdjął kurtynę. Pod nią znalazła się wielka armia Jamników, a na jej czele różowy Jamnik. Jamnik: Pani Jamnikowa! O nie! Jamnik zaczął rozrywać więzi. Jeden z jamników: Hmm.. Nie radzę! Super Jamnik miał jednak wszystko gdzieś. Rozwiązał przyjaciół. Profesor Kupcia: Ale.. Mogłem zainwestować w lepsze sznury. Brac ich! Jamniki zaczęły się okładać pięściami, sikać na siebie i inne takie super rzeczy. Struś i Llama stali z boku. Jamnik: Pomożecie? Struś: Ty! Mam super moc! Llama: Ty! Ja też! Llamerską moc! Struś: Super Struś gotowy do akcji! Zaczął dziobać wszystkich dookoła. Llama: Llamer Llama gotowa do akcji! Zaczęła pluć na wszystkie strony. Jamnik i tak świetnie sobie radził, traszkał wszystkimi na prawo i lewo, ale trzymał się z daleka od Różowej Jamnikowej, która obserwowała wszystko z daleka. Llama i Struś pluli, żuli, robili wszystko, żeby pomóc Jamnikowi. Jamnik: Dostał! I jeszcze jeden! Był zwinny i świetnie radził sobie w pojedynkach sam na sam. Jamnik: Radzicie sobie? Llama wywalała jamniki przez okno. Llama: Tak, tak! Struś topił je w rzece, która z jakiś powodów była w fabryce. Struś: Jest ok! Po chwili wszystkie jamniki zostały pokonane. Jamnik: A teraz zostałeś ty! Pani Jamnikowa: Nie tak prędko! Pocałowała go. Jamnik zemdlał. Profesor Kupcia: Co ty robisz?! Pani Jamnikowa: Przecież musimy się go pozbyć! Profesor Kupcia: Miał być w naszej armii! Wszystko zepsułaś! Muszę radzić sobie sam! Wcisnął jakiś guzik i zniknął w tumanach kurzu. Struś: Za nim! Pani Jamnikowa: Nie możemy go zostawić! Struś: Musimy! On na pewno by tego chciał! Llama: Jasne! Za nim! Pobiegli na ostatnie piętro fabryki, bo pewnie tam jest Profesor Kupcia. Nie mylili się. Profesor dzięki jakimś urządzeniu, chciał rozrzucić płyn przeciwko kupce na cały świat! Pani Jamnikowa: Nie możemy na to pozwolić! Llama: Kupka ma zostać w naszych dupkach! Ruszyli do Profesora Kupki. Profesor Kupka: Teraz jest trochę za późno! Nie zauważyli pułapki, którą zastawił profesor: Wpadli.. W kupkę. Profesor: Możecie się nią nacieszyć! Muhahahaha! Jamnik: A jakże! Jamnik znalazł się we właściwym czasie i miejscu i rozkwasił urządzenie na kawałki. Profesor Kupka: Coś ty zrobił?! Jamnik: To koniec! Profesor: Hahaha! Urządzenie zaczęło syczeć i... Cała kupka z urządzenia wydostała się na caaaaalutki świat. Kupkowy koniec. Dopowiedzenie: Po wszystkim, cała kupka została posprzątana. Jamnik i Pani Jamnikowa są w związku, ale tak naprawdę kochankiem jest Struś, który planuje ślub z Panią J. Llama zapisała się na kurs chodzenia na obcasach "Zostań Llamą już dziś"! Profesor Kupka zostął ujęty, a każdy robi zdrową kupkę jak się patrzy. Koniec. Vince: '''Ahh ta praca dostarczyła mi radości w czytaniu! Ah i ta niezwykle oczo.. oczopląsowy kolorek! Tak nie chcę się nieładnie wyrazić. ''Przyjechała limuzyna z powracającym zawodnikiem. '' '''Vince: '''Więc witaj ponowni wśród nas! Wow.. długo nas nie opuściłeś. ''Pojawił się Junior II z wyrażnym uśmieszkiem. '' '''Vince: Powodzenia z drugą szansą! A no i widzimy się na zadanku! Daj z siebie wszystko i ładnie rozpakuj swoje bagaże! Zadanie Vince: '''Witajcie zawodnicy w kolejnym zadaniu! A tym zadaniem jest...uu! Zagadka! Będzie naprawdę ciekawie. ''Chytrze się uśmiechnął. '' '''Vince: Więc zadanie jest proste. Daję wam zagadkę i wy musicie rozkminić o co w niej chodzi. Jako, że zagadka jest zmyślona przezemnie raczej nei natknęliście się na taką. Albo już ustaniały podobne.. Więc każda osoba zadaje pytania w sposób na który mogę odpowiedzieć tak albo nie. A więc na czym polega zadanie? Z informacji które będziecie zdobywać musicie rozwiązać tą zagadke układając to w logiczną całość! Fajne nie? Świercze... Vince: No nieważne.. a więc oto treść zagadki! "Pewien mężczyzna przybył do motelu, zamówił gulasz i gdy poszedł do łazienki zabił się. Dlaczego on się zabił?" Vince: 'Cóż.. jako, że ostatnia eliminacja.. a raczej jej nie było zawodnicy którzy wygrali otrzymają dodatkowy bonus! O ktorym dowiedzą się zapewne potem.. jeśli wogóle coś będzie. ''Ponownie chytrze się uśmiechnął. 'Vince: '''No więc czas na wasze pytania! Zadanie potrwa trochę czasu, więc będę do waszej dyspozycji tyle ile zdołam być. Osoba która bedzie najbliżej rozwiązania lub rozwiąże zagdkę wygra! ''Po długich staraniach zawodników w końcu Kimberly odkryła tajemnicę zagadki. '' '''Vince: '''Tak? No dobrze.. więc czas by pokazać całość zagadki! ''Mężczyzna jechał właśnie z swoja córką do restauracji. Po drodze jadąc przez las mieli jednak wypadek samochodowy i zgubili się. '' ''Ojciec jako, że był głodny zabił córkę w lesie i zjadł jej zwłoki zostawiając gdzieś kości.. '' ''Po paru godzinach natrafił na motel, w którym zamówił gulasz. '' ''W motelu przypomniał sobie o zabójstwie córki po wypadku. Nie chcąc trafić do więzienia poszedł się zabić nożem w łazience. Popełnił samobójstwo w łazience. 400px '''Vince: '''Tak więc Kimberly zdobywa nietykalność! Ale mam niespodziankę dla zawodników paru. Jako, że dużo osób było blisko rozwiązania. Między innymi Hildegarde, Victoria oraz Rolanda otrzymują bonus w postaci głosu mniej na eliminacjach! ''Brawa i radość zawodników. '' '''Vince: Mam również bonus dla zawodników krórzy wygrali ostatnio jak i dla powracającego. Dostajecie specjalne bonusy. Dostajecie kartku które dadżą wam przewagę ponieważ redukują ilość głosów dla was! Henry, Hildegarde oraz Junior II łapcie! Rzucił im nagrody. '' '''Vince: '''Czekam na was przy eliminacjach! Eliminacje '''Vince:' Witam was na kolejnej ceremoni! Dzisiaj wyjątkowo będzie po raz kolejny moja figurka, ze względu na powrót. Więc.. oczywiście Kimberly jest bezpieczna! Rzuca jej figurkę. Vince: Rolanda i Hildegarde również! Rzuca im figurki. Vince: Kolejne osoby to Luciana oraz Fiona! Rzuca im figurki. Vince: Kolejną pewną bezpieczną osobą jest Henry jak i Victoria! Rzuca im figurki. Vince: Zostali nam Junior drugi oraz Stanisław! A osobą która odpada.. jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nagle Junior wstaje. '' '''Junior II: '''Rezygnuję! '''Vince:' Emm.. ok.. Rzuca figurke Stanisławowi, a Junior zostaje zabrany i ponownie wykopany. Vince: A jako, że żadna z osób nie użyła karty redukyjącej ilość głosów, kartę którą miał Junior trafi do osoby którą wskaże. Junior II: Oddaję kartę Lucianie! Właśnie w tym momencie karta mu wypada. On odjeżdza w sinął dal, a prowadzący łapie i przekazuje kartę Juniora II w ręce Luciany. 'Vince: '''A jako, że Hildegarde oddała swoja Stanisławowi to teraz on decyduje co z nią zrobić. No i w nagrodę, Kimberly za wygraną dostanie dodatkowo ostatnią czwartą kartę redukującą głosy. Za dużo wam niespodzianek robię ale to się wkrótce skończy. ''Załamał ręce ze zmęczenia. '''Vince: '''Więc to na tyle! Co czeka nas w kolejnym odcinku? Tego dowiemy się już wkrótcce w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki